Animal Urges
by Sticky-Apple-In-Nantucket
Summary: Warnings: M/M,Graphic sexual content,Swearing  First time ever writing smut! Please be-er..kind? A fill for the Kink Meme : Cas goes into Angel!Heat and for some reason, Dean is the only one who can smell it. It smells kind of delicious.


**This is actually my first time ever writing a story with smut in it.**

**Warnings: M/M,Graphic sexual content,Swearing**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I'm not the head hancho in disguise. I don't own anything.**

So Dean can be a little thick,but in his line of work you've got to be more than the averege observent person. He is given little to no credit at times, which isn't exaclty wrongly appointed . But dammit, he knew there was something different about Cas lately! What was it? He is still working through that . Although there was something weird with himself when Cas came too close him, his body would bristle up and he'd feel the room get warmer.

With eyes locked to the floral printed wall of the latest motel room; he propped his feet up on the round wood table, with his hands behind his head. Even with all of those important papers of Sammy's reasearch on some small case of a salt n' burn . It wasn't that important to HIM.

Well, how much could you do with a vessel anyway? The idea of Castiel in a barbor shop, or him getting some new shoes to fancy up a bit sent a chortle through him. It sounded like some bad pub joke.

If those things weren't it, what could it be? Sent into more of his daily inquiring, Dean stayed quiet and barely even noticed the said angel appear in his room. At least he didn't bust the door down like he used to do with appearences.

Castiel always seemed too serious and literal for anything. Dean eyes just widened for a second in surprise at the sudden intrusion. This really isn't a new thing, he's got to get used to it sooner or later. Cas walked over to Dean, posture in it's usual slouched but stiff form, and-

Oh wow.

What a redolent. It came out of nowhere! It hit Dean like a semi and by god did it smell good. It's not like he is all about fragrance and " stupid stuff" like that, but this smelt so different.

Just mouthwatering.

Dean started to formulate an explaination of his own quietly around in his noggin.

He pushed it to the back of his mind, then gave a half- hearted smirk to the angel and brought his arms to lay on his lap. Cas didn't respond in any other way other then going to stand on the closest edge to Dean. He almost forgot about this thing called " personal space."

" Well Cas, what're we here for today?Another terrible phenomenon that will be apart the new apocolypse? Come on ; I'm all ears." Dean divulged look Cas straight on.

Castiel gave a bewilered expression at the other mans choice of words before dismissing the notion of entertaining the conversation to life. " No, Dean, I'm here on a … personal whim. I'm here to talk to you about my own perdiciment."

" Oh really? Is it because I'm REALLY the only one that will help you?."

Cas wavered his stare to others parts of the room, hoping to avoid looking at Dean straight on . He felt his hands become clammy as he refused to look at the hunter before him. Dean , seeing this was getting no where; decided to 'encourage' the guy as best as Dean Winchester could. " Either spit it out, man, or find another place to take you because I don't have all night."

Frowning to himself, Castiel looked to Dean ( finally ) and cleared his throat. "Yes…Are you able to smell it?" Eyebrows raising up slightly,Dean gave Cas a look over before bringing his feet down back to the carpet. " That weird scent? You're clamming up over that? But yeah, for a while now; what about it?"

Keeping the best poker face the poor entity could, Castiel leaned down to Dean with his arm extended to cup his cheek and bring himself in closer proximety to Dean's. The hunter completley stilled, Cas carefully pushed his lips against the other mans, closing his eyes. For all he knew Dean could explode like a ticking time bomb with any action he made.

With Dean slowly relaxing, however he still had his eyes wide open. He moved his own lips back to the blue-eyed man in the slightest . He was over-whelmed with the urge to completely drink in Cas in.

That must have been enough for Castiel to dive further into the kiss, by moving weight forward and tilting his head, gently flicking his toungue across Dean bottom lip.

Pulling away and sending up his hands on Castiel's shoulders, Dean broke the kiss and inhaled deeply through his nose , which all it did was make his heart flutter with different tantalizing scents . Castiel was pushed down to a seat on the motel bed. " I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" His voice was the same tone, not a tremor, or completley out of breath." I thought the best way to inform you would be from the action."

Dean contorted his eyebrows together "Well,Yeah!I wish I could say I wasn't expecting this to happen one day, I mean, I am me. But I'm still not getting how these things are connected."Dean brought his hands back to himself and set them on his knees.

"They are not far off from eachother… in rare times an angel goes into something like animals have;humans call it 'In Heat' from what I recall it brings out carnal instincts for… lust-ridden acts."Dean leaned back in his chair having the situation dawn on him . Clearing his throat with a hearty cough into his fist, Dean wearily looked back to Castiel."So why don't just pick up a girl instead, Cas?Come on you're a good guy and it's not that hard."

"You don't understand, when an angel is in heat,they give off an odor that only their supposed mate can detect. I asked whether you could smell it because I was testing you." Thank Father, Cas had enough patience to explain all of this . " I had suspected you of being capable of being the one who could for at least a week."

"So I'm supposed to do what? Let you go down on me?" Dean sputtered, feeling his cheeks heat up but not exactly repelling the idea.

"If that's your consent,then I would like to do it right now."

* * *

><p>Dean could just FEEL those blue eyes loom over inhaled deeply,which had the opposite calming effect he was looking for and was greeted with a wave of different urges coming over him by smelling the delicious scent in the air. " Well aren't you the complete replica of chivalry." Dean teased, before taking Cas into a more heated kiss. Dean stood up and ducked down enough to where he had clear access to the mouth of the blue-eyed man beneath moved both his hands to hold the angels face. Castiel was caught by surprise but quickly retaliated with matched hands, however they roamed new found territory experimentally ; occasionally gliding over Dean's waist and thighs,and pressing small circles with his thumbs over the hidden pelvis and chest. It was rather rough with his jeans and leather on,but they won't stay long.<p>

Cas caught Dean's bottom lip between his, their tongues slided over eachothers; rolling onto another , and exploring the wet warm caverns. Eventually they stopped for a breath, Dean's breath coming short at the hands forming against his figure, the light feathering touches Cas was displaying onto him. They took the opportunity to discard the more baggaged clothing like Dean's leather jacket and Castiel's trench coat.

In between stripping off clothing and kisses, Cas was able to mutter a few words here and there."You seem," kiss on the lips,"More okay," kiss on the neck,"With this," arms swung around Dean's neck to bring him ontop of him."Than I expected."Castiel finished, flipping them so he was now straddling Dean. Cas wasted no time in ravishing the hunters neck with sloppy kind of inexperienced kisses and hickeys ( which he made sure would last for days .)

Said hunter found himself trying to give more access to the man above him who was working his way over. Making him all hot and bothered and oddly craving the angel's strange scent. Dean almost didn't recognize Cas's question through the haze. Not caring on what it meant at the moment anway he avoided the question by bucking his hips forward , trying to gain friction for his half-hard cock.

Castiel hid his amusement horribly, he then overpowered Dean in his heated state to pin his arms above his head while Cas's other hand went to stroke Dean through his jeans. With Dean only noticing that he had been has with a trick before he moaned lightly, restraining the sound, and dipping his head back on the mattress. It was all cloudy in that skull of his, he told himself if he was totally in control of his body,he thought could avoid mewling like a chick as the wet muscle lapped at the exposed skin with the gruff of stubble prickling in the strong grip around his wrists showing who had the lead here. Dean used to think he was good at lying.

Castiel felt the ends of his mouth twitch upward, threatening to smirk at his charges responses. He then knelt his head down to Dean's ear, his breath being hot over the sensitive shell and it made the Hunter shiver . Castiel had his own mind racing over every action he took. Was he doing it right?Dean's responses seem to be positive enough. He was going on instinct and lessons from watching the Pizza man when The Winchester brothers were was it the Pizza man had been saying to the woman once? Something like... " Is this what you like , Dean? Being controlled, touched,and exposed ?" Cas growled making his hand go faster in tempo.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes to drink in the erotic display. The grind of his jeans against his arousal made things harder,he started to move his hips in a rapid pace,feeling a overwhelming heat suffocate him.

Here Castiel was. Having Dean Winchester, THE Dean Winchester, under him panting and flushed, bucking into his hand like a tramp.

Oh, who the hell knew that an angel of the lord could speak that way and be so sexy. He wouldn't have really guessed he would have been the one to find out this way. Castiel took his hands away to start removing the rest of eachothers clothes. Giving out the manliest whimper Dean could muster at the loss of touch, he began to do the same; getting rid of his own pants and boxers, and lifting his shirt up over his head.

Once both were completley disrobed, Castiel took a moment to admire Dean's body, while said man was under the Angels harsh stare he squirmed and had his own eyes roam over the body of Castiel. Well, his vessel's body. But this was CAS he wanted, not Jimmy.

Dean gulped audibly and finally looked back at Cas who was now looking straight into his eyes.

"You still wish to engage in this?"

"Just fucking get on with it, dammit."

Attacking Dean's neck again with more treasonous ministrations of his mouth, sloppily going over his collarbone . Dean reached behind Castiel's head to grab a fistful of black hair push his lips to his ; then hearing the boom of these words in his ears,

"Get on your knees then."

Castiel's deep-voiced command shook him slightly,but he still huffed at the own fact that he was the bitch in this situation . He turned over onto his knees, feeling he legs quiver a bit . Dean did try to arch up to the angel thinking that would be the easiest for penetration. Still, Dean felt vulnerable with himself up as an offering like this. And it was a new feeling to be exposed . He also wondered how this vanilla,this virgin angel, knew how to take advantage and make him feel like a girl.

With his eyes half lidded , Castiel's hands swifted over the insides of Deans thighs,giving them a firm squeeze before they massaged the flesh and moving upward till they reached the firm globes of Dean's ass , then slapped a cheek,leaving a red-hand print across it, reminding him with fondness of his mark on Dean's shoulder. The hunter recoiled with a flinch and a growl back at Cas,which all it did was amuse him.

Castiel wasn't just testing his waters now,he was taking a dive in and enjoying it.

"Spread your legs,Dean."

Dean looked back over his shoulder to the hovering angel above him, where in a normal situation he would have freaked out and told Cas to back off . But then again,this wasn't exactly a normal situation for him . Things like demons were normal,humans he just won't ever understand. Cas doesn't understand them either,so he figures it works out.

"So..do you have,uh," Dean's lips tightened into a thin line and finally ground it out,"do you have any _lube?_"He wasn't going dry for god's sake!

With a shift of weight off the bed Cas went to his trench coat on the ground, dug in the pocked before he pulled out a small bottle before settling back over dean and slicked up two of his fingers generously with the substance it contained . Dean rolled his eyes up to Cas with a confused look "Do you just regularly keep a bottle of lube in your pocket?" he asked raising his eyebrow's in an I-don't-believe-it look . Castiel blushed and murmured something about a joke gift from Gabriel before telling Dean to brace himself.

Dean almost didn't remember why till he felt the fingertip circle around his hole. He buried his face in the closest pillow . Castiel looked interested as to why Dean would want to hide his face from him when what they were about to do was supposed to be a very intimate experience. He'd have to ask him later,but for now he needed to concentrate on the task at hand, if he doesn't he could very well hurt Dean.

He slowly pushed one finger pass the ring of mucsle,warmth contracting against his intrusion,he heard Dean's shuddering breath and waited long enough till his charge's hips rocked back.

God,it was so weird,Dean didn't play with himself there a lot and the last time, he did he was younger and didn't even remember why he decided to try it . If this was what a digit of flesh could provoke, already with Dean to buckle against himself,the real deal would surely have almost traumatic impacts .

Castiel took the initiative and began to move one finger as gently as he could in the constricting channel . It was an unbelievably erotic scene that he was partaking in . It seemed to be sucking him in for more already . After a few gentle strokes Castiel slowly made room for the second finger,his eyes roamed to see that Dean had been watching him now,and grunted at the second impale.

It was a slight burn,not painful,he could deal with it . Then they started to seem like some sort of bizarre art form,they twisted and arched,creating small reliefs of pleasure through him . It was a comfortable fullness . The fingers stretched the hole gradually and he even felt it graze against his prostate . Dean moaned and lifted up his ass to the sensations source unconsciously.

Castiel was beyond grateful at how well his ministrations have proved to be . He thought he'd turn it up a notch and started to pump his fingers and curl upward;his mouth mapped up Dean's spine feeling every little bump that the slick tongue could feel . The whole scene on show for him, considerably made it harder to keep preparing the banquet he had been gifted . But even he would need to be relived soon.

Dean felt a warmth spread through him as it all continued without mercy . He lifted himself onto his arms with his head down to watch between his legs . He moaned louder than he had intended when Castiel's fingers repeatedly rubbed his prostate.

"C-Cas I-" Dean had started but was cut short when his breath hitched as he was hit with another wave of planted kisses up to Dean's shoulder and up to his ear where he inquired "Yes Dean?Is this to your liking?"

The most obvious questions he asked still amazed Dean,"Fuck yes it's to my liking," He panted craning his neck to meet Castiel hazy gaze."Just-I'm ready,please do it . "Dean didn't want to beg like a whore,but damn it if had to,right now he was going to.

The ill-disguised pride fluttered around in Castiel, he slowed his fingers for longer slides in the hunters channel,while he tilted his head to rest it on the place where Dean's shoulders and neck reached . "What would you like me to do for you?" Castiel counseled to the quivering prize in his hands.

Dean growled and spat out the begging " Fuck me,Cas ." He blushed furiously and tightened his himself around the fingers during their prolonged thrusts along inside him.

He grunted as the fingers were suddenly taken out,the loss feeling would soon be replaced so he shut his mouth and waited for as long as he could.

Castiel slicked up his own cock with more lube and sighted contently at the refreshing touch of his own hand . He aligned it against Dean's entrance, which barely opened at the small push of flesh against it . In a comforting matter he moved his hands up and down Dean's sides, gliding over his waist and pelvis.

It made Dean feel like a girl about to lose her virginity.

Castiel very slowly pushed inside,just getting the tip of his cock in before he felt Dean sink himself onto it, taking him to the base before letting a a quaky moan in unison with the angel."D-Dean-" Cas slipped out, getting a grip over Dean's hips and he let himself succumb to the feeling of being covered . It was tight live a vice,gripping him and pulling him in.

Dean felt the burn and the slight pleasure over riding he didn't move for a few seconds and just got used to the feeling of being _so god damn full . _He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself,but he really liked the way it felt. And with Cas doing it, he wasn't entirely afraid of letting himself enjoy this.

Castiel murmured before he started move.

It was incomparable to anything like he had felt before,and it could easily become some sort of addiction if he didn't keep an eye on it . Especially with Dean . No,ONLY with Dean. It would be such a crude insult for him to take another persons body even after he'd been informed of their foreseen mate-ship. He can only pray for the same thoughts with said man.

They were long but deep thrusts at first,making Dean grunt a little at how Castiel was trying to drag this out and make it last . As if every moment he had Dean at his disposable,ready to be needed, were precious. It sent a sickening sweet rush of emotions in his stomach,the kind he rarely ever takes out of the various caverns of his mind.

During the prolonged pumps,he could feel every inch of Castiel inside him,they grazed against-well,everything!It still felt amazing and he was grateful that for once he hadn't taken his route; fast, and meaningless. But still...

Dean moved his ass back at the swift movements that were being administered by the angel currently mounting him deep in the motel matress. He felt-or really,he _needed _ more . It wasn't enough,Castiel was treating him too gently for him to be comfortable . Of course he didn't voice or even think it,but reality was ; he needed to get fucked . Hard .

Arching up even more as he felt a hand slither to his chest,Dean whimpered in the toughest way he could in this position,and lifted his head to look back at Castiel who had leaned over him,slapping his hips against Dean's thighs,and one hand toying with the nubs on his breast.

"Fuck,just fuck me hard!If you're going to sex me up, then do it till I'm raw.I don't want to be able to move the next day,so when ever I try I'm reminded of how you dove your cock deep inside my ass," Dean admitted feeling incredibly impatient and horny and maybe even a little shocked that those words were meant for Castiel to hear.

Castiel was surprised,mostly because he thought he'd have Dean get used to it,then work up a nice rhythm . He almost thought that this whole thing had been a "wet-dream," and was fooled by his own mind. But whatever his charge wanted,he would receive.

* * *

><p>"S-Shit!" Dean exclaimed lifting himself on his hands,barley able to keep it up with the assault being continued behind him. Oh he got what he asked for alright. Castiel had changed tactics and drove it hard and fast.<p>

A hand shot up to pull Dean's head back by the hair, leaving Dean to whine at the harsh ravenous mouth across the already purple-tinted neck,with more sucks and licks . Castiel pulled out all of the way,just to plunge back in repeatedly . Dean's eye's rolled back in his head,he swiveled his ass around the cock impaling him.

It was incredible,it really felt like at some point he and Cas would be stuck together like this . It felt all kinds of right,and he wasn't trying to thing about the wrong.

Castiel was close,and he just needed Dean to cum. He had one hand move between the man's leg and tugged on his erection,starting to pull his hand back forth across it ; his remaing free hand found solace on gripping Dean's shoulder mark for balance.

Dean felt the quake in his whole body and moaned continuously also blurting out other obscenities,feeling himself almost tip over the edge when Castiel managed to strike his prostate relentlessly. "Cas-I need to come,oh shit, I'm going to-" Dean let out a shaky exhale. Castiel knew he had him in the palm of his hand- quite literally . He growled, thrusting into his abused charge with animalistic actions,"Good,_come for me ,Dean._"

And that was the last straw to send Dean into a melt pot of ecstasy . He felt his body tighten and retract as he came into Castiel's hand,painting it and the sheet's with himself.

The clamping tight heat around Castiel led him on the same boat as Dean as he filled him up, finding his own orgasm inside the didn't realize that during his moment of bliss that his wings had broke out,they looked ruffled and feral,and created some sort of cage around Dean.

Neither of them noticed till Dean recovered from the shakes and felt some of the feathers flight against his immediately retracted them after Dean's green eyes caught the slightest wasn't sure if it was an illusion, but Cas's movement again caused him to groan and look to see what the angel was doing.

Castiel slowly pulled out,lest he do it quickly and hurt either of them, he then plopped down next to Dean who was now carefully trying to maneuver onto his back without causing himself some soreness. Of course there were the strange sensations of things leaking out of orifices that are unusual that caused him to when both were comfortably regaining strength from the activity,Dean had muttered a few choice words before passing out with his arm swung over Castiel's chest.

"Somewhere along the line we've gotta do that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing smut totally isn't my forte', I should stick to plain boring writing like I used too.<strong>

**Anyway,maybe you enjoyed it? I don't know D: could you let me know if you did? And if you see mistakes or things that seem misplaced please tell me! kind of screws you over in production,it erases words and stuff D:**


End file.
